Because the tungsten light bulb consumes more electric energy and results in secondary environment contamination, light-emitting diode (LED) becomes a promising unit and an attractive alternative for illumination, especially as Christmas lights. The Christmas lights are usually hanged on Christmas trees and constantly lighted, therefore, it is necessary to build a structure with lower power consumption, longer life span and light in weight. LED provides an excellent option.
As the LED Christmas light is small in size, the connection between the components must be simplified to make the assembly easy. A conventional LED Christmas light includes an LED light bulb, light base for buckling the LED light bulb, a bulb base for housing the light base, and a wire connected to electrodes. The LED light bulb has a pair of pins. After the light bulb is engaged to the light base, the pins extend through the holes of the light base and are folded upward to form electrical contact. The light holder includes a cavity, with electrodes push against on the side walls of the cavity so as to ensure the connection of wire to the light holder. After the light base installed with light bulb is inserted into the cavity of the light holder, the pins are in contact with the electrodes. When plug in to the power, the light bulb is lighted.
However, for assembly, the above structure requires the pins of the LED light bulb to penetrate through the holes of the light base, bended and then reinserted into the light holder, as well as using the electrodes and light holder to fasten the wire. The assembly process is complicated and may damage the coated (electroplating or electroless plating or vacuum coating) thin film when bending the pins, which may lead to the corrosion and/or erosion and electrical leakage. Furthermore, the pins are bended many times during the manufacturing and testing, and are prone to break. The safety and reliability of the products are both easily compromised.